


Nap Buddies

by MicoolandVav



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Joel/Adam is only really implied, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicoolandVav/pseuds/MicoolandVav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Adam aren't so prepared for the lack of sleep that their horror game Let's Play's bring them, so they solve it with naps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Buddies

**Author's Note:**

> Secret Santa for theburningbread.tumblr.com
> 
> I know this pairing might not be popular (I haven't seen much of it), so sorry if anyone doesn't like it, but I think they're cute.

Joel trudged into work, strong black Starbuck’s – with an extra shot of espresso – in hand. He rubbed a hand across his eyes and yawned, making his way grumpily to his desk.

Gus passed Joel on his way there, handing him a bundle of papers, “New short, Joel. Read over it and let me know if you want in it. Thanks. Also, you look terrible.” Joel took the papers and grunted at Gus, who took his initiative and returned to his office.

Joel continued on his way, when Burnie clapped him on the back, not only causing the scalding coffee to spill on his white shirt but also causing the bundle to fall to the floor. Joel grumbled, annoyed, and bent down to pick up the papers. When he straightened, he hissed, the coffee soaked through his shirt and burnt him slightly.

He continued his tired trek to his desk, setting both coffee and papers down on the desk before rummaging through his drawer and finding a spare clean shirt. The tired trek continued then, to the bathroom, where he changed out of his coffee stained shirt into the nice clean shirt and then slowly made his way back to his desk.

Joel cringed at the early morning yelling emanating from the ever-lively Achievement Hunter office, huffing to himself like a grumpy old man when he finally reached his own desk again. “My god, I’m turning into Gus.” He grumbled as he turned on his computer and simultaneously took a tentative sip of his coffee. When it didn’t scald his tongue, he took a slightly longer drink and set it back on the table, glancing at the stapled sheets of paper that Gus had given him. He sighed at the title, and flipped through it briefly before messaging Gus to tell him he’d be in it. Not that he was ever given a choice.

If he had said no, he was sure Gus would have come down to talk to him. Then, if Joel had said no again, he would have done that damned grumpy Gus frown until Joel broke. That always broke Joel.

He yawned again, opening his emails and methodically scrolling through, deleting most as they were joke emails sent by the annex-dwellers. When he heard a half-drunk chuckle behind him, he nearly jumped from his chair.

“Dude, you look bad as dicks. You okay?” Geoff asked, hands in pockets. Joel turned to glare at him.

“I didn’t sleep well.” He grumbled.

“Have a girl over, hey?” Geoff chuckled again, and Joel shrugged.

“Something like that.” He muttered, a complete out-right lie, and turned back to his computer.

“Sure, dude.” Geoff said, and left him be.

***

Joel cringed as he left the coffee shop for the second time that day, with another extra strong dark coffee. Everything was so tiring.

When he returned to the office with his burger and coffee, he received some odd looks from those who were still in the office working on projects. Not that he cared. Joel was too tired to care.

An hour of sleep, scattered throughout eight, does that to a guy.

He plopped himself back into his wonderful desk chair, which felt like heaven that day but usually felt like a confining prison, and dug into his burger. He let his coffee cool, eating his lunch, before he drank the bitter liquid of the gods.

Aside from alcohol, that is.

He set to answering a few emails he’d put off, though Adam Ellis was soon pulling a spare chair up to his desk and leaning back lazily in it.

“What the hell happened to you? Your hair’s even messier than usual.”

Joel grunted while swallowing the coffee he’d sipped and shrugged at Adam.

“You can’t sleep either?” Adam asked Joel conspiratorially. Joel glanced at the man and nodded slightly, when he realized that Adam looked much like him.

“Fucking horror games, man. Never again. I swear to god.” Adam groaned.

Joel laughed tiredly, “Yeah.”

“I don’t care how much the fans liked it; it was painful as hell trying to sleep last night.” The man rubbed his neck and Joel grinned, eyes half-closed.

“Couldn’t agree more.” He mumbled.

“What do you say we go find a nice abandoned couch downstairs and have a nap? We’ll lock the door.” Adam leaned closer, as though conspiring. He glanced around, Joel doing the same.

Joel nodded again, then, and the two stood, making their way downstairs.

The two suspiciously snuck around, trying to find an empty room with a couch. Soon, they located one, and snuck inside, shutting the door behind them. Joel locked the door, so as to prevent the obvious ridicule they would receive if discovered. Adam was already sprawled on the couch, and Joel moved over and tucked himself neatly in the area between Adam and the couch, his cheek resting on the man’s chest.

Soon enough, the two were snoring away and Joel’s coffee was stagnant and cold by the time he returned to his desk and half-written email.

***

“Fuck, I can’t believe I didn’t sleep last night.”

“Yeah, well, that’s ‘cause I wasn’t there to protect you from all the monsters,” Adam joked to Joel a few days later. They’d been coerced into more horror game Let’s Play’s, somehow. Joel was red-eyed and exhausted, grumpy as ever. Adam was much more spirited when he didn’t sleep.

“I have some work to do.” Adam told him, and Joel frowned sadly as the man walked away. He turned back to his computer, the screen blurry. He rubbed his eyes and yawned before replying to yet another handful of emails.

Joel perked up considerably a few hours later when Adam came upstairs and tapped Joel on the back, “Nap time, Joel.” He spoke to him quietly, “Downstairs, third door on the right.” He told him, and by the time Joel sent his email and turned around, Adam was gone.

He stood, finding his way downstairs and to the third door on the right, locking the door hurriedly and cuddling up with his cuddly bear. Joel’s nap was lovely and warm, but short lived.

He awoke to a disbelieving gasp, too frightened of who might be in the doorway to actually sit upright and look.

“Oh man, I always knew you two had a thing.” Gus’ voice cut through Joel’s frozen fear. He grimaced. Probably one of the worst people that could ever find the two of them.

“I thought you locked the door, Joel.” Adam said, just as tense as Joel. If not more.

Joel’s grimace twisted into a worse grimace, and he glanced timidly up at Adam, “I thought I did. Maybe I was too tired. And or excited to go to sleep.”

“Holy shit you guys.” Burnie’s voice made Joel cringe even more, and finally forced him and Adam both into upright positions, “What the hell is going on here?” He looked angry, and Joel shrunk inwards a little, trying to avoid angry Burnie.

Gus looked smug as hell, standing at his side, too.

Adam glanced from Joel to Burnie, looking almost as timid as Joel felt.

“I mean, come on, if you two want to cuddle do it on your own damn time. Sleeping on the job, seriously?” Burnie threw his hands up, Joel noticing a slight smile crack its way onto Burnie’s lips as the man turned around dramatically.

“What the hell do you guys think this business is? Play time?!” He hollered in mocking as he walked off, not saying a word about just how gay it was that Adam and Joel were cuddling on the couch.

Gus followed after Burnie, obviously wanting to know what he was going to tell any curious souls.

“I guess we just... got outed?” Adam questioned.

“I think so. But as gay, or as nap buddies?” Joel questioned, standing.

“I’d be fine with either. Or both. After all, they’re both true,” Adam stood as well, looking at Joel, “Aren’t they?”

“Well, yeah.” Joel sighed, but smiled nonetheless. Adam’s returning smile was brilliant.


End file.
